


Public Triggers

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus Being Cronus, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus only knows one way to shut Kankri up. (That way is kissing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Triggers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I can't get enough of these cuties.

“And by doing so, the triggers I listed may or may not have triggered the troll in question, as I previously also mentioned, he has a certain dislike regarding-” Kankri stopped as Cronus slipped a hand over his mouth, gently thumbing his lower lip.

“C’mon, babe. Nobody here wvants to hear about triggers right now. Relax.” Kankri frowned into the other’s hand, then sighed heavily and closed his eyes, nodding.  
“Very well, Cronus. I accept your point of view, and I have adopted it as my own.” He said with another heavy sigh, relaxing slightly as Cronus’ hand moved around to cup the back of his neck, drawing him closer.

A gentle red flush rose on his cheeks and he looked up slightly, head ever-so-slightly tilted. Cronus’ shark-like smirk glistened as he leaned in, his free hand dropping to Kankri’s hip, drawing him in and kissing him slowly. Kankri went bright red and closed his eyes, kissing back hesitantly. They were in public, after all.


End file.
